Gakuen Fiesta!
by Selena Ravenheart
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau anak-anak Hetalia yang *ehem* memiliki kelainan mental *ehem* satu SMA dan tinggal di satu asrama yang sama? Pasti ada kedodolan yang bikin ketawa terjadi di setiap harinya! Gakuen!AU
1. Hetalia School!

**Yosh, my first published fanfic ever! Maaf kalau saya nulisnya abal, ngga jelas, OOC atau sebagainya. Hanya menyukai ide kalau semua Hetalians lagi bareng-bareng. Berhubung saya masih pemula, jadi mohon bantuannya *bows***

**RnR, please!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia udah jelas-jelas bukan punya Selena Ravenheart XD**

* * *

"Ivan, menikahlah denganku!" pagi yang berisik itu dimulai dengan teriakan Natalya Arlovskaya yang sibuk ngejar-ngejar Ivan. Yang dikejar buru-buru masuk ke kelas dan sembunyi di balik Berwald. "Sembunyikan aku, da!" serunya panik.

Kiku cuma bisa menghela napas sambil tetep baca buku. Hebatnya Kiku masih bisa baca buku di situasi kayak gini. Di sebelahnya Caelum malah sibuk ngakak. Meskipun ini sudah seperti ritual pagi kelas ini, tetep aja ajaib ngeliat Ivan yang disebut – sebut sebagai mafiya terseram tunduk pada adiknya. Kayutsha yang tertinggal akhirnya sampai di kelas sambil tepuk tangan. Mereka emang kakak beradik yang aneh.

"BLOODY HELL! ALFRED BALIKIN PENSIL GUE, GUE BELUM BERES NGERJAIN PR NIH!" Arthur secara harfiah nyekek Alfred yang lagi nyalin pr dengan kecepatan melebihi suara. Maklum, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran matematika yang gurunya super-duper killer.

"BERISIK IGGY CARI AJA PENSIL LAIN SANA" teriak Alfred yang nggak rela kerjaannya nyalin jawaban dari buku tulis Ludwig diganggu gugat.

"YANG LU PAKE SEKARANG TUH PENSIL GUE SATU-SATUNYA, GIT!" Arthur bales teriak. Sebuah pensil melayang kearah Arthur dan menimpuknya dengan ketepatan 1000 persen. "Tuh, pensil aru!" kata Yao yang lagi ngobrol sama Kaoru.

"YAO NGAPAIN LU NIMPUK GUE PAKE PENSIL!?" sekarang Yao-lah yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Arthur.

"Arthur daripada berisik mending kamu ngerjain sekarang deh pake pensilnya Yao," Francis yang udah nggak tahan akhirnya memberikan nasihat bersahabat ke Arthur. Setelah ngelirik sekilas kearah jam dan menyadari kalau mereka masuk 5 menit lagi, Arthur pun mulai mengerjakan pr secepat kilat. Seenggaknya kelas jadi lumayan tenang sampe Lovino bisa mendengar suara kucing.

...Kucing?

"What the- darimana kucing sebanyak ini!" seru Lovi kaget. Udah ada sekitar lima ekor binatang berkuping runcing itu di kelas. "Heracles lu gila ya? Ngapain bawa-bawa kucing ke kelas!?"

Cowok berkebangsaan Yunani itu malah asyik tidur di bangkunya.

"WOI HERACLES KARPUSI BANGUN! KELUARIN KUCING-KUCING INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Lovino menaikkan volume suaranya beberapa puluh desibel. Orang yang diteriakin pun mau nggak mau bangun juga.

"Apa sih, toh adik lu juga asyik main sama mereka kok," Heracles dengan malas menunjuk Feliciano yang lagi asyik mainin seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu.

"What the hell Feli berenti main sama kucing itu sekarang juga! Apa jadinya kalau pak guru udah masuk tapi masih ada makhluk-makhluk itu disini!?"

"Tapi Lovi, mereka lucu bangeeeeeeeeeet," wajah Feli berubah jadi mirip sama hewan yang lagi dipegangnya. "Emang-gue-peduli-cepet-keluarin-aja" bales Lovi gondok. Akhirnya sementara Lovino ditenangin sama temen sebangkunya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Kirana dan Eliza ngebantuin ngeluarin kucing-kucing itu tepat pas bel masuk bunyi.

"Selesaiiiiiiii!" dengan penuh kemenangan Alfred meninju udara. Di belakangnya, Arthur berhasil menyelesaikan prnya pada detik-detik terakhir. Pak guru Fro, sang guru matematika melangkah dengan susah payah ke meja guru karena bobot tubuhnya yang sudah nyaris tidak bisa ditopang oleh kakinya. Ini, ditambah matanya yang agak menonjol, membuat trio Matthias, Gilbert dan Alfred memanggilnya Frog. Tidak di depannya, tentu saja, itu sih cari mati namanya... [Author's note: ini gurunya bukan chara Hetalia manapun, author ngarang hehe]

Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Roderich memimpin semua murid memberi salam pada Pak Fro.

"Baiklah, kita mulai absen dulu ya. Semuanya hadir? Matthew mana?" suara guru itu pun serak-serak gitu. Bener-bener kayak doppelgaggernya kodok deh.

"WOOOIIIII MATTHEW LU DIMANA?" Seisi kelas langsung nyari-nyari sampe Gilbert nyaris naik ke meja. "Unawesome banget sih ngilang mulu!" Pasalnya, perasaan tadi tuh anak dateng ke sekolah deh.

"Sa-saya disini pak..." Matthew melambai-lambaikan tangannya di samping Alfred. Anak itu... Lagi-lagi dia jadi _invisible_. Saudara kembarnya menarik tangannya lebih tinggi. "Lebih keras dodol!" bisik Alfred. Cowok berkebangsaan Kanada itu mengangguk dan mencoba lagi. Dia bisa-bisanya nurut sama Alfred.

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya. Saya kira Anda tidak masuk tadi," Pak Fro menulis sesuatu di buku absen. "Kumpulkan pr kalian." Semua anak bergerak maju, termasuk Alfred dan Arthur yang berhasil ngerjain pr di sekolah.

Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan tentang trigonometri ditambah dengan udara panas otomatis bikin semuanya ngantuk. Dengan segera Emil malah asyik main hangman sama Lukas. Alfred sibuk perang mulut tanpa suara (lagi) sama Arthur sementara Matthew dengan sia-sia berusaha memerhatikan Pak Fro. Gilbert memiliki misi tersendiri gangguin adiknya yang duduk di sebelah Feli dengan cara nimpukin Ludwig pake bola kertas. Ludwig -yang awalnya berusaha bersabar- akhirnya nggak tahan dan balik ngelempar bola kertas yang menumpuk di sekelilingnya, tapi ups- meleset. Dan kena Lovino yang berarti satu hal: masalah. Karena kagak tau siapa yang tadi sukses nimpuk dia, Lovi nimpuk satu-satu para tersangka: Gilbert, Matthias dan Alfred sebagai tersangka utama plus Williem dan Caelum sebagai tersangka tambahan ditambah satu bola nyasar yang kena Basch. Basch, yang gak rela kena timpuk walau gak salah apa-apa, ngebales Lovi. Terjadilah perang dunia ketiga tanpa suara di dalam kelas Hetalia. Pak Fro yang sibuk ngoceh di depan papan tulis tidak melihat ini semua. Entah dia buta atau apa.

SIALNYA SALAH SATU BOLA KERTAS YANG DILEMPAR WILLIEM MENGENAI IVAN YANG DUDUK DI POJOK BELAKANG. Semuanya berasa slow-motion.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

KELUAR! Aura jahat Ivan Braginski... *glek* Saatnya berdoa untuk keselamatan masing-masing. Semua anak langsung _freeze_.

Untungnya saat itu Pak Fro berbalik, dan Ivan buru-buru switch on mode yandere-nya dan tersenyum (sok) polos. Yang lain, setelah latihan selama setahun penuh secepat kilat duduk manis di tempat masing-masing. Detensi Pak Fro termasuk kelas killer bro, bisa disamain sama Hitler.

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja pelajaran kita hari ini." Pak Fro mengambil tasnya dan melenggang keluar, diiringi tatapan semua anak. Guru itu emang ajaib. Masuk tepat waktu, keluar tepat waktu, pas ngajar super fokus sampe kayaknya bom atom pun gak akan bisa ngalihin perhatian dia. Tapi sekalinya kamu ketangkep basah ngelakuin sesuatu yang ngelanggar aturan baik di dalem kelas maupun di luar, jangan harap kamu bisa lolos dari detensi dia hidup – hidup deh.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Di sekolah ini cuma ada 2 pelajaran yang diselingi istirahat sekali. Anak-anak yang udah watir sama aura Ivan langsung kabur dari kelas dengan setumpuk alasan.

"Elizaveta Herdevary tungguin aku!" Kirana lari nyusul Mei dan Elizaveta yang menuju kantin. Kalau disini, semua murid boleh masak sendiri~

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan Francis buatkan untuk kita hari ini," kata Mei.

"Asal bukan pasta lagi aja. Gara-gara Feli, kita udah makan pasta selama seminggu," gerutu Alyssa yang tiba-tiba bergabung.

Seperti biasa, mereka disambut oleh ruang kantin yang super ribut. Ributnya bahkan bisa nyaingin suara pesawat lepas landas di bandara. Kalau ngga terbiasa dijamin sakit telinga selama tiga hari.

"ALFREEED BERENTI MAKAN HAMBURGER TIAP HARI! GAK SEHAT TAU ARU!" Wang Yao teriak-teriak sampe abis suara. Percuma dia teriak kayak gitu ke Alfred yang muka tembok. "Coba minum teh daripada cola!"

"Tenang aja -nyam- Yao -slurp- ini bisa -nyam- dibilang sehat kok -sluuuuurp-" kata Alfred sambil terus ngunyah burger dan nyeruput cola. Ampun deh anak itu, nggak ada yang ngerti gimana dia bisa hidup cuma dari burger sama cola. Dia satu-satunya yang bawa bekel sendiri selain Vladimir yang selalu bekel darah plastikan. Tenang, dia nyolong dari puskesmas terdekat kok bukan nyari sendiri (walaupun sebenernya nggak boleh nyolong juga sih).

"Veee, Ludwig, Ludwig aku lapeeer~ kenapa aku nggak boleh masak sih?" tanya Feli polos.

"Udah tau kenapa kan!? Gara-gara kamu pengen masak trus bikinnya kebanyakan, kita makan pasta tujuh hari berturut-turut Feli! *sigh*" Ludwig nggak tau harus ngomong apalagi sama anak satu itu.

"Veeee? Tapi kan pasta enaaaaaaak~" Feliciano masih nggak ngerti salah dia dimana, bikin Feliks sama Toris yang ada di sebelahnya _facepalm_.

"FRANCIS BUKAIN PINTUNYA BLOODY HELL KENAPA GUE NGGAK BOLEH MASUK?" Arthur gedor-gedor pintu dapur. Dalam hati semua anak-anak di kantin bersyukur dengan prosedur-pencegahan-keracunan-massal yang dilakuin sama Francis.

"Udah, mending lu duduk manis bareng kita aja deh," Jack Kirkland nyeret saudaranya itu ke meja makan sebelum Arthur berhasil ngedobrak pintu dapur.

"Menu kita hari ini adalah... Steak ala Belgium!" kata Francis keluar setelah yakin Arthur nggak ada di deket-deket dapur sambil bawa setumpuk piring dibantuin Toris.

Yak, serbu! Meskipun punya berbagai kekurangan *author digantung fans Francis*, masakan Francis itu ranking satu di seluruh sekolah Hetalia.

"WOI ITU BAGIAN GUE GIL!" Basch ngasih Gilbert death glare-nya. Yang ditatap asik-asik aja makan. Tanpa basa-basi Basch langsung nodong Gil pake AK-47 nya yang entah kenapa selalu dia bawa kemana-mana bahkan ke kamar mandi.

"Tenang, masih ada kok," Francis berhasil menenangkan Basch sebelum terjadi peristiwa berdarah cuma gara-gara sepiring steak. Dengan mulut penuh Gilbert malah bilang dengan santainya, "Siapa cepat dia dapat."

Basch memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan mulai makan, sementara Gilbert tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku emang awesome."

"Kenapa lu keliatan bingung gitu, Ris?" tanya Eduard ke Toris yang kayak nyari anak domba ilang.

"Ini nih... Masih nyisa satu piring. Siapa yang belum dapet ya?"

"Buat aku aja!"

"Jangan mending buat gue!"

"Enak aja itu punya gue yang awesome tau!"

...bentar, biasanya kalau udah gini...

"MATTHEW!" seru Feliks dan Tino berbarengan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kelebihan gini, pasti deh anak itu kelupaan.

"Oh iya Matthew lu dimana? Kalai nggak kesini jatah lu buat gue yaaaa" kata Alfred semaunya. Terdengar suara yang sangat kecil... Dimana?

"Disini nih depan aku," kata Emil santai sambil makan. Bener aja, di seberangnya di ujung meja duduk sambil meluk Kumajirou adalah anak hilang kita itu. Pantes aja nggak keliatan soalnya selain mode invisiblenya, dia ketutupan sama Berwald yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sigh... Harus banget Matthew dicat warna apa gitu biar keliatan jelas?

"Nyari siapa Mei?" tanya Antonio yang ngeliatin Mei ikutan celingak-celinguk juga.

"Natalya belum dateng..."

"Oh... dia paling lagi ngintai Ivan dari balik pintu seperti biasa, jangan khawatir," kata Kayutsha ceria. Dia memang antara kakak paling pengertian di dunia ini atau yang paling cuek sih.

Setelah mencuci piring masing-masing, mereka masuk kelas kembali. Bener juga, semuanya nangkep basah Natalya yang lagi ngintai/ngintip Ivan di kelas lewat lubang kunci pintu. Cuma Natalya satu-satunya yang nggak takut sama aura hitamnya Ivan.

Sekarang waktunya guru pelajaran kimia yang menderita. Kejadian yang tadi pagi terulang lagi, cuma bedanya alih-alih bola kertas yang dilempar, sekarang berbagai alat tulis melayang di atas kepala. Mulai dari pensil, penghapus sampai cutter (oke ini sih pasti yang ngelempar Natalya). Perang dunia ke 3½ dimulai... Dan author yakin kalian nggak mau tahu akhirnya. Yah mari kita katakan saja ada beberapa pihak yang menderita kekalahan serius.

Itulah hari-hari biasa di kelas Hetalia. Seperti yang sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum, kelas berisi anak-anak Hetalia bisa jadi lucu, aneh, plus rame! (dan berbahaya tentunya)

* * *

**Just in case you're wondering****:**

**Caelum Kirkland = Scotland**

**Jack Kirkland = Australia**

**Alyssa Kirkland = Malaysia**

**Kirana Kusnapaharani = Indonesia**

**Kaoru Li Xiao = Hong Kong**

**Williem von Muller = Netherlands**

**Kayutsha Braginskaya = Ukraine**

**Emil Steilsson = Iceland**

**Lukas Bondevik = Norway**

**Matthias Kohler = Denmark**


	2. Hetalia Dorm!

**Okeeee, Selena Ravenheart balik lagi!**

**Buat anaktarbak : ini update-nya, semoga memuaskan... Walaupun mungkin endingnya agak maksa sih hehe**

**Kwon Eun Soo: kalau ngga rusuh, bukan anak-anak Hetalia namanya ;)**

**Makasih juga buat Ariana Hemlock dan JenIchi Kamine buat reviewnya :)**

**Seperti biasa, tolong review yaa, karena review kalian itu sangat berharga buat saya :)**

* * *

"Veeeeeee ayo ngadain pesta piyama~" Feliciano lompat-lompat di samping Ludwig. Anak-anak Hetalia lagi pada jalan pulang ke asrama abis sekolah.

"PESTA PIYAMA?" tanya Ludwig, Gilbert, Eliza dan Alyssa yang lagi jalan barengan.

"Hmm sebenernya gue milih tidur sendiri, tapi berhubung Feli yang ngasih idenya pasti awesome kayak gue!" Gilbert ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri kayak boneka einstein di film _Night at the Museum 2._

"Wah iya tuh pasti seru! Aku setuju banget!" Alyssa ikutan semangat.

"Hmmmm... Boleh juga tuh, kayaknya menyenangkan," dukung Kiku. "Ini bisa menambah pengalamanku tentang negara lain." Seperti biasa, anak itu selalu mikir (terlalu) jauh ke depan.

"*sigh* asal jangan ada kejadian aneh aja," kata Ludwig yang udah tau pasti bakal ada yang nggak beres kalo semua Hetalians ngumpul bareng-bareng di satu ruangan. Liat aja kelas mereka tiap pagi. ANCUR LEBUR.

"Siiiip! SEMUANYA, NANTI MALEM KITA NGADAIN PESTA PIYAMA YANG PASTI SUPER DUPER AWESOME YAAAAA!" Teriak Gilbert dengan suaranya yang super duper kenceng, bahkan bisa dibilang *ehem* melebihi kekencengan suara manapun kecuali rengekan Alfred soal burger dan kecemprengan Matthias *ehem* (itu udah dikasih majas penghalusan sama author)

"Eh, tapi gue sama Emil mau..." sisa perkataan Lukas tenggelam sama teriakan Matthias. "IDE BAGUS!"

"Apa poinnya ita pesta piyama, kan kita emang seasrama. Kayaknya aku sering tuh ngeliat kalian pake piyama," komen Heracles.

"Pesta piyama tuh bukan buat ngeliat piyama satu sama lain, aru!" kata Yao yang baru aja _facepalm. _"Itu tuh buat lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan bersenang-senang bareng!" Tiba-tiba Yao kepikiran apa yang bakal adiknya katakan disaat seperti ini. '_Pesta piyama itu asalnya dari Korea, da ze!' _Ngingetnya aja udah bikin Yao _sweatdrop _sendiri.

"Gue udah kenal kalian kok," kata Vladimir dengan tampang bodoh. Yao _deathglare _ke cowok vampir itu. Anaknya cengar-cengir tak berdosa. "Bercanda..."

Gumaman setuju terdengar dari semua anak. Terpaksa Emil dan Lukas membatalkan niat mereka belajar bareng. Kurang rajin apa coba mereka?

"Lud, temenin gue beli dvd yuk!" ajak Kaoru. Ludwig memandang Kaoru capek, tapi ngangguk. Feli melambai pada mereka berdua yang langsung ganti arah sambil meninggalkan pesan: "Veeeeee Ludwig belinya jangan kayak kaset *piiiiiiip* yang ada di kamar kamu yaaaa!" senyumnya polos. Ludwig langsung mencak-mencak ke Feli, tapi Kaoru keburu nyeret dia kearah gerbang sekolah. "Udah, semua juga udah tau kok aib lu itu..."

*time skip*

Jam 8, semua Hetalians udah ngumpul di ruang rekreasi, tepat diatas dapur. Mereka udah nyiapin barang apa aja yang kira-kira mau dipake/dishare selama pesta piyama. Eliza bawa _frying pan_ (udah pasti), Ivan bawa pipa kesayangannya (jangan tanya kenapa dia bawa benda menyeramkan itu, author juga nggak tau), Feliks bawa baju _crossdressing _(siapa tau aja ada yang mau pake), dan Arthur bawa scones kebangsaannya (yang daritadi tergeletak di meja tanpa ada yang mau nyentuh).

Gilbert lagi menunaikan tugas berat yang ditimpakan ke bahunya: mendisiplinkan sohib-sohibnya selama 5 menit. Sebenernya dia juga yang mau sih.

"Matthew, jangan ngilang mulu aja, unawesome banget sih. Berdiri disini."

"Heh cewek _frying pan _nyeremin, jangan cekikikan aja disitu sama Kiku, berdiri sini sebelahnya Eduard!"

"...NATALYA BERENTI MAIN-MAIN PISAU DI POJOKAN, CEPET GABUNG"

Setelah mengorbankan setengah kotak suaranya, akhirnya para Hetalians berdiri di posisi (hampir) rapi di tengah ruang rekreasi. Gilbert yang udah sakit tenggorokan memilih untuk puas aja dan buru-buru berdiri di depan mereka, mengeluarkan hp androidnya.

"Bilang kejuuuuu!" serunya dengan cengiran khasnya, dan lampu blitz kamera hp pun menyala. Sayangnya, karena pada kaget dan gak siap, para anak-anak dodol itu malah berbalik dengan rusuh dan mendorong satu sama lain, dan akhirnya bikin mereka semua jatoh dalam satu tumpukan. "Kesesese, ini nanti buat aku post di blog baruku!" kata Gilbert puas.

"JADI DARITADI TUH CUMA BUAT FOTO? BILANG AJA NAPA?" protes Basch yang kesel karena kegiatannya moles AK-41 nya jadi keganggu (bukannya gara-gara ketimpa orang). Kita tuh lagi mau pesta piyama bung, bukan mau perang...

Sementara Toris yang dengan sialnya mendarat paling bawah sibuk meriksa diri. Jangan-jangan ada yang patah. Mengingat semua _junk food _yang dimakan Alfred –secara gak langsung bilang Alfred GENDUT– dan adanya Ivan tepat diatas dia, gak heran sih kalo ada bagian tubuhnya yang gepeng.

"Tr's s'k'rang ng'pain?" tanya Berwald masih bisa aja kalem. Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara menggelegar. "Eh? Hujan ya?" tanya Tino sambil ngecek jendela. "Tapi jendelanya nggak basah kok..."

"Eh... itu... suara perut gue," Alfred ngaku, bikin semuanya jatoh di tempat. "HERO LAPER NIH MAKAN DULU YUUUUK" teriaknya memelas.

"Al, lu nyadar gak kalo kita baru aja makan sejam yang lalu?" tanya Jack. Sang Hero tetep memasang muka memelasnya. "Iya tau, tapi gue laper..." Toris pun bersyukur dia ketimpa Alfred sebelum anak itu makan lagi.

"Nih makan aja scones Arthur," Kirana dengan muka berusaha polos menyerahkan kotak makan bergambar Unicorn.

"Dude, gue masih mau hidup!" pekik Alfred, yang berujung Arthur nimpuk dia pake benda terdekat. Akhirnya Alfred memuaskan diri dengan makan makanan kucingnya Heracles (jangan dicoba dirumah ya— udah dibuktikan berhasil kok sama kakak author).

Sementara itu Kiku sibuk masukin dvd yang baru aja dikasih Kaoru. Begitu nyala, dia kencengin volumenya biar yang lain nyadar kalo film-nya udah mulai tanpa harus mengorbankan kotak suaranya kayak Gilbert. Seketika semuanya langsung ngerubung di depan TV kayak ngengat.

"Film apa nih?" tanya Kayutsha.

"Film por—" jawab Francis ngasal, tapi keburu digebuk duluan sama Lovi. "_Pervert Bastardo!"_

"Gak mungkin Kaoru beli film kayak gitu, tapi kalo Ludwig..." kata Feliks sambil ngelirik kearah Ludwig, yang langsung dibales _deathglare _sama orangnya. Kalo tatapan bisa ngebunuh, Feliks udah 'Innalillahi' di tempat saat itu juga.

"Film _action _kok," gumam Eduard yang mulai udah gak tahan sama keberisikan temen-temennya.

Setelah beberapa kejadian rebutan tempat duduk, popcorn, –yang baru aja dibawa sama Roderich– dan minuman, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk tenang, setenang yang mungkin dilakukan dengan adanya tukang komen kayak trio Alfred, Gilbert dan Matthias.

"Hahahaha liat tuh Iggy, mereka makan McDonald!"

"DIEM, _git! _Dan nama gue tuh ARTHUR!"

"Woooooow, mereka bertatapan, saling mendekat, daaaaan..."

Anak-anak yang baik hati nan budiman udah lebih tau untuk membiarkan mereka sendiri dan berkonsentrasi sama filmnya.

"Mana tuh _tomato bastardo?_" tanya Lovi setelah setengah film berlalu. Emang aneh juga gak ngeliat sosok cowok Spanyol kelewat ceria itu di ruangan.

"Gak tau juga, tadi _mon ami _Toni kabur ke supermarket sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang tomat," jawab Francis yang lagi sibuk cekek-cekekan sama Arthur. Entah apa alasannya.

Seakan diberi aba-aba, pintu ruang rekreasi kebuka –dibanting, lebih tepatnya– dan Antonio berdiri disitu, bajunya penuh noda merah dan matanya gak fokus. Filmnya terabaikan sementara anak-anak Hetalia ngeliat dengan horor kalo temen mereka kayak baru aja mutilasi orang.

"Lovi, Francis, Gilbeeert~" anak-anak yang disebutin langsung gak berani napas. Jack yang pertama kali sadar. "KABUUUUUUUR!" dengan satu kata itu anak-anak langsung ngelakuin apa yang dari tadi pengen mereka lakuin: dengan berbagai manuver yang, kalo diperhatiin bakal mempermalukan ninja sekalipun, mereka buru-buru ngacir dari tempat itu.

Sebagian besar Hetalians berhasil selamat dengan sentosa keluar ruangan dan ngejadiin kamar-kamar terdekat sebagai _bunker _darurat, kecuali Gilbert, Francis, Emil, Lukas, Williem dan Caelum yang desek-desekan di kamar mandi.

"Woi kasih tempat, gue kedempet nih,"

"Lu pikir? Gue juga sama aja. Mil, geseran."

"Udah gak ada tempat lagi!"

"Caelum, lu nginjek kaki gue!"

Gilbert tiba-tiba merasa ada bola lampu yang nyala diatas kepalanya. "Franny, lu inget gak pas lagi ada festival tomat tahun lalu? Toni juga kayak gini kan, kurang lebih..."

"Iya kalo gak salah, dia kebanyakan makan tomat yang dijual disana, trus nari-nari ditengah lapangan kan?" jawab Francis yang lagi sibuk mijitin jemari kakinya.

Anak-anak yang lain cengo. "Jadi maksud kalian... DIA OVERDOSIS TOMAT?" Williem udah gak ngerti apa jadinya dunia ini. Emang ada, ya, overdosis tomat?

"'TUL! Biasanya, kalo udah gini dia bakal nyari korban buat seenggaknya nari-nari dan makan tomat bareng dia, plus dengerin dia ngeracau sedikit. Abis itu dia tenang kok," entah kenapa disini Gilbert tiba-tiba nyengir licik kearah Emil sama Lukas. Yang ditatap bales natap kalem sampe mereka ngerti apa maksudnya cengiran Gilbert.

"Jangan berani-berani..." desis Lukas beracun kayak kobra, sementara Emil ngeliatin mereka dengan tampang total horor. Tapi telat, tiga orang lainnya udah keburu punya cengiran yang sama. Dalam hitungan detik, pintu kamar mandi dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi dengan pengurangan dua orang di dalamnya.

"Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka..." Williem sok khidmat dan serius sampe Caelum udah gak tahan buat ngakak. Siapa yang gak bakal ketawa ngedenger Antonio nyanyi balada Spanyol –walaupun suaranya bagus– sambil melakukan apa yang kedengerannya kayak pengejaran maraton seputar ruangan, ditingkahi sama teriakan Lukas dan Emil.

Setelah 15 menit, tawa Caelum akhirnya berhasil mereda dan dunia di luar kamar mandi hening. Perlahan, Francis ngebuka satu-satunya batas yang tadi berhasil nyelametin mereka dan ngintip keluar, cuma buat disambut sama dua orang anggota negara Nordic yang lagi sidekap dan menyipitkan mata dengan berbahaya kearah mereka. Dan, meskipun mereka tau kalo tindakan mereka sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan masing-masing, gak ada yang gak ngakak pas ngeliat duo itu berlumur tomat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, memegang apa yang kelihatannya seperti sekeranjang tomat segar. Sang tersangka sendiri udah tidur pulas di sofa dengan damai kayak gak ada apa-apa.

"Seenggaknya kalian udah dapet facial dan lulur sendiri," komen Gilbert sambil kesedak gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa sebelum Lukas ngejejelin dia sama tomat.

"Makan tuh," geram Lukas, yang buru-buru ditarik sama Emil buat ngebersiin diri sebelum cowok ber-Nordic Cross itu sempet ngutuk Gilbert jadi kutu. Pas mereka pergi, Williem dengan bangganya teriak ke anak-anak asrama kalo ancaman udah berhasil ditangani. Satu per satu mereka keluar sambil merhatiin Antonio yang kayak 'lempar batu sembunyi tangan'.

"Tuh _tomato bastardo _kenapa lagi?" tanya Lovi.

"Gak papa, cuma overdosis tomat," jawab Francis yang bikin semuanya noleh kearah dia dengan tatapan cengo dan bingung. OD tomat? Yang bener aja!

"Trus kalian apain?" tanya Mei.

"Salah satu taktik kami yang brillian," cengir Caelum, bikin cewek itu gak yakin apakah dia mau tau atau nggak.

Ludwig cuma merhatiin seputar ruangan yang kayak baru aja dilewatin Godzilla dan membuat catatan mental untuk mengawasi SEMUA temen-temennya sampe acara pesta piyama ini selesai. Bener kan, pasti ada aja kejadian kalo mereka semua lagi ngumpul.

* * *

**Seperti yang saya bilang, maaf kalau endingnya agak maksa. Plus kalau ada yang punya ide kejadian apa lagi yang bakal menimpa para Hetalians ini, atau request, bilang aja ;)**

**Selena Ravenheart, over and out!**


End file.
